This invention relates in general to firearms and deals more specifically with an improved magazine catch assembly for a firearm.
The magazine catch assembly of the present invention is suitable for use with firearms of all types, but particularly adapted for use with an assault rifle or shotgun where ability to rapidly reload is of paramount importance. Much of the time required for reloading a magazine loaded long gun is spent in releasing and/or manually removing the empty magazine from the gun.
It is the general aim of the present invention to provide an improved magazine catch assembly for a firearm to minimize time required for reloading.